


I Miss You

by isinktheshipsisail



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isinktheshipsisail/pseuds/isinktheshipsisail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of dust, but even more heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

The night was dark, darker than usual. The common assortment of stars were not illuminating much, just the shadow of a man in an alleyway. He was walking fast past the shops of West Block, not really paying much attention to where he was going. He was clutching a knife in his right hand, his breath coming out in shirt rapid bursts. He had to get home. Turning left around a hill he spotted a staircase going down into the earth. Sighing, he pulled his cardigan closer and sprinted down the old stairs.  
He had made it home! Safe and sound. He grinned at the old wooden door, and jimmied his key into the lock. The door creaked open, a cloud of dust floating out into the hallway.  
He hadn't been here for quite some time, nobody had. It had been two years since the previous owner had left, leaving the man with no clue where he was going or if he was ever coming back. Coughing, the man put his sleeve over his mouth and squinted into the darkness. Reaching into the pocket of his khakis, he grabbed a match and lit the lantern closest to the door.  
The room was a mess, looking like it had been searched. Books were on the floor everywhere, the few dishes were broken and scattered on the floor, and the bed was leaning on the wall.  
It was hard for him but the man managed to hold back a sob. Illuminating another candle, he set to work cleaning up his once home.  
Nothing had been taken, that much he could tell. He stacked the decrepit books and play back on the shelves where they belonged. He swept up the broken dishes with his hands, and smiled to himself as he realized that he managed to not cut himself.  
"See," he thought to himself, "I'm not as much as an airhead as you thought!"  
He fixed the bed with to moth eaten sheets he found in a small closet, and turned it back on it's feet. Pulling a copper pot out of his knapsack, he boiled some broth on top of the old wood stove, recalling the memories of how he used to cook the very same soup on the very same stove.  
"A lot has changed since then. You're gone but… but I'm still here. I miss you Nezumi, and I miss Safu. But I did it. I managed to survive the wall being torn down. The reconstruction project is going great. Believe it or not Inukashi's been a real help, and so has Rikiga! And you should see little Shionn! That's what we named that baby that we found. We still haven't found her parents though…  
I think you would love it, Nezumi. I built a library in the city, and we have many children from West Block who come and watch the plays on the weekends. Oh, and did I tell you that I've been reelected for city official? I was really surprised.  
I like to think that if you were still here, that maybe you would be the arts teacher at one of the new schools. I would have loved that, and the students might have enjoyed learning from you, sensei!  
When are you coming back Nezumi? I miss you…"  
The smell of burning soup brought him out of his reverie. He served himself, pouring the stew in a wooden bowl, not noticing that his tears were falling into it.  
"Nezumi…" He whispered.  
"What kind of airhead leaves the door unlocked in the middle of the night?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
